Zeus has a Quest?
by ParadoxialLife
Summary: When Percy and the other demigods are tired of Zeus' arrogance, they send him, Athena, and Poseidon on the quest to retrieve the lightning bolt. Can three gods that hate each other work together to complete the quest like Annabeth and Percy? HIATUS!
1. Percy throws a temper tantrum

Zeus' First Quest 1

**THIRD PERSON POV**

_I'm late! _Percy's thoughts screamed as he raced down East One-hundred-and-fourth. _Annabeth is going to kill me!_

Finally, the Empire State Building loomed in view, the many windows covering the offices hidden inside, Mt. Olympus hovering at the top, invisible to mortals, and a white van parked in the front with "Delphi Strawberry Service" emblazoned on the side. In front of the doors were a group of teenagers and a man in a wheelchair.

Percy huffed up to a blond girl, panting from his long run, and gave her his famous crooked grin.

"Finally!" Annabeth exclaimed and gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's time to go." Chiron called over the different conversations between the demigods. He spun around and wheeled himself through the doors as the others trailed behind him.

Inside the lobby, the man behind the desk was reading a book of some sort. Chiron wheeled up to him and stated "600th floor." The man looked up from his book and tossed Chiron the key. "Thank you my good man." Chiron said before wheeling towards the elevator and pressing the button.

As the demigods piled in, Percy whispered to Annabeth, "How come Chiron gets it! I always get in an argument." Annabeth laughed as the doors dinged closed.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

The campers were all seated on the floor at the end of the gods' thrones, watching their parents argue AGAIN.

"The ocean has more life than the sky!" Poseidon yelled, glaring at Zeus.

"DOES NOT! The sky has plenty birds and insects!" Zeus thundered, **(that never gets old! ; ) **glaring right back at his brother, refusing to back down.

"Well mortals go to the ocean for pleasure!" Poseidon retorted as water started to form on the floor around his throne.

"If you're going to go so low to pull the mortal card, than MORE mortals watch the sunset." The king of the gods countered with contempt filling his voice.

"ENOUGH!" Hera yelled. "When will this end?" she muttered quietly to herself before addressing her brothers. "Just ask the demigods." She stared pointedly at them like, _why didn't you do this earlier?_

"Fine…." Zeus and Poseidon grumbled, the two being too stubborn to rely on such _common _and_ lesser mortals._

"Percy?" Poseidon asked.

**PERCY POV**

I sat next to Annabeth, her fingers interwoven with mine as we watched the gods fight above us.

I was suddenly brought back to the present when Dad asked "Percy?" He was pleading with me to take his side, but Zeus would then kill me.

"Is the sky or sea better?" Annabeth whispered in my ear when she saw my confusion. I gave her a grateful smile before standing up and walking before my father and Zeus.

"That's not fair!" Zeus screamed indignant. "Percy's your brat, of course he's going to pick the ocean."

Dad put his hands up in a surrendering manner while he said, "Just hear him out."

I bit my lip while I thought, and yes, I DO think (on occasion) "Umm…..well, I think they're equal." All of the gods looked at me funny, almost like they couldn't believe I was saying that. Zeus was especially surprised that I was partially helping his case and not arguing for Dad all the way. "You're both right. A lot of people go to the beach or watch the sunset, but a lot MORE people watch sunsets AT the ocean." I quickly turned around and walked back to Annabeth before the gods had a chance to incinerate me.

I'm not afraid of the gods, quite the opposite actually, but when I learned how Annabeth responded the 8 months I spent at the roman camp, I can't leave her like that again. If I died, she might do something stupid so I've been a lot more self-conscious about my safety.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"…..monster numbers have decreased exponentially. Brother, how is death traffic go-" Zeus was cut off by Apollo.

"Dad, we've been doing this for HOURS. I'm bored, can we do something?" he pleaded on his throne.

"As much as I hate it, I agree with Apollo." Artemis stated, her disgust clear to the demigods.

"Thanks Sis." Apollo said grinning like a madman.

"DON'T CALL ME _**SIS**_!" Artemis screamed at her brother.

"Good, I'm bored too." Zeus said, grateful for an interruption. "Why do we have to have so many duties? Like it's not tiring enough being King of the Gods, NNNOOOOO…..I have to watch the sky and argue with my brothers." He gave an exasperated sigh and slumped into his throne.

I leaned over to Annabeth, whispering into her ear, "What the Hell? They got the easy life."

Zeus straightened up in his throne and glared at me. "What did you say?"  
>he spat.<p>

I stood up defiantly, completely ignoring Annabeth as she tried to pull me down. "I said you got the easy life. You should be grateful you're still ALIVE after all these millennia. If you were a demigod, you would be fearing for your life every DAY." Annabeth tried to grab me again, but I was on a roll. "You should be GRATEFUL you can sit on your asses all day just talking. Enjoy it while it lasts, 'cause one day, you're going to wake up with Oranos at your door and think back to today, wishing you could go back in time. You can live free of danger so take advantage of it."

I stared down Zeus while he scoffed. "Danger? You demigods live in your little camp and train all day, no monsters are there to kill you."

All the campers stoop up with me, no longer caring about offending their parents. "you have no IDEA what we gave to go through to live every day!" I screamed back, the anger so strong it was almost visible. "We fight for every breath every second of every day, ESPECIALLY on the quests YOU send us on!"

Dad turned to me in confusion. "Percy, surely you're exaggerating just a little."

Surprisingly, Athena agreed with him. "You and my daughter always come back fine, it can't be like that ALL the time, I mean, you fought against Kronos' ARMY and won with few losses."

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of this! You WILL learn some damn respect whether you're a god, shit or no shit!"

With that, I stalked out of the throne room, grabbing Annabeth as I went, while the gods stared on in shock at my outburst.


	2. Planning Inside of Percy

** This should take care of the chapter problem. I'll updAte later tonight, I'm supposed to bedoing my homework right now. OOPS! To all my viewers out there, you give me a drive. Slight confession time, I have a self-esteem problem and I think these stories are crappy so thank you for your support, you help so much. **

**Percy POV**

"Come on, I know somewhere we can go." Annabeth said as she dragged me across the length of Olympus. Minor gods and nymphs stared at us because it's not every day you see the "Savior of Olympus" being dragged by his ear by a daughter of Athena.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I stumbled on a log while we walked through a forest.

"Stop being a seaweed brain." She chided. "We're going to the heros' shrine, the gods can't read our thoughts while we're in here. Here we are!"

We walked into a room with a glass dome on top. The glass had celestial bronze molded into it to look like clear marble, it almost looked like a very fragile butterfly net. Even better than the ceiling was the inside. Marble and gold were mixed together to create columns and statues of famous demigods. I saw Theseus, King of Athens, Perseus, Son of Zeus, Achilles, Orion, Hercules, and a whole bunch of others that I forgot their names.

"Come on, I want to show you the best part!" Annabeth yelled excitedly.

"Whaa…-" I started, but Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hallway.

At the very end was a large statue, bigger than all the others. And the worst part? It was MY statue. I was fighting Luke, Riptide was engaged against Kronos' scythe, our muscles bulging as we tried to overpower each other.

"Look at this. I had the Hephaestus Cabin build this so the gods wouldn't find out." She lead me around to the back of the statue. A gray omega symbol **(****Ω) **was carved into the base. It was the same color so you couldn't find it unless you were looking for it really hard. She put her finger on it and a small door opened up.

"Whoa!" I said. My voice echoed around the inside of the hollowed out statue.

"The Hephaestus Cabin made it soundproof. And the best part? The gods can't read our thoughts, so we can plan in safety."

"Cool!" I yelled just for the fun of it, you could hear the echo racking around inside, shaking the stone, but I knew it wouldn't fall because the HEPHAESTUS cabin made it.

"Come on Percy, back to the reason we came here." My girlfriend's stare brought me back to focus.

"Right. How will Zeus understand the dangers we go through?" I asked.

She thought about it, and I could practically see the gears turning in her head. "What better to understand something than experience it?"

We both grinned at each other evilly, a plan was already forming in my head. "The lightning bolt!" We both yelled, excited about the idea of revenge.

"Wait, what about their powers? We can't have them vaporize monsters with a wave of their hand. And what about a demigod's scent?" I was completely confused about how we would make this work, but I had Annabeth on my side, enough said.

"That's easy!" She laughed at my stupidity, but she's my girlfriend so I'm used to it. "See, there are these celestial bronze cuffs, kind of like prison shackles-"

I cut her off before she could say more. "You mean we're going to be doing that genie thing like in Aladdin?"

She sighed. "Yes Seaweed Brain. We're going to imprison a god's power with gold bracelets. They also create a godly scent, so they WILL attract monsters. I'm going to love watching them get scared shitless.

"You know…" I started. I had a brilliant idea and I wanted to know what Annabeth thought of it. "Athena and Poseidon."

She looked at me confused. She scrunched up her nose in a cute way and asked, "What?"

OI smiled evilly and started to explain. "Dad and Athena hate each other, and so did we. We could make them 'bond through trauma'." I stared at my girlfriend unsure if I gave a good idea or (more likely) made a fool of myself.

She stared at me, surprised, and I thought she was going to remind me of my stupidity. Instead, she said, "I never thought of that, good idea."

I stared at her in shock before snapping out of my daze and quipped, "That's a first, a child of Athena not knowing something." She glared and hit my arm while I laughed. She sighed and started talking to herself with a dazed look in her face. "The cuffs…10%? No 50….Poseidon gets…75%...Poseidon, Percy…Me, Mother…Zeus, Grover…" At that she chuckled before muttering again. "Work together…Weapons!" She snapped her head up and stared at me. "What do we do about weapons? Zeus would throw a fit if he doesn't get a weapon."

"Well…" I thought about it. "Me and you could go a few days without weapons. I can give Dad Anaklusmos, You can give your mom your dagger and hat, and Zeus…He can't fight worth shit, so if he gets a weapon of any sort, it won't make ANY difference whatsoever."

"Yeah…Annabeth tapped her chin with her finger while she thought. "We can get Hephaestus to make a spear to change forms…how 'bout a pencil like Riptide?"

"Sure. Umm…we can't give them too much training because your mother catches up fast, and Dad has to have practically NO training, same with Zeus." I started laughing just thinking about how much fun Clarisse was going to have with these three.

Annabeth chuckled at my face before she turned around and stepped out from under the statue and into the sunlight of the glass ceiling. I scurried after her as the door closed behind me. "Keep up Seaweed Brain!" She yelled over her shoulder as we raced across Olympus back to the throne room.

When we threw open the doors, the gods were on their thrones trying not to look at their children. The demigods were glaring at them so hard, it was hard to believe they had not spontaneously combusted. "Zeus? Could you, Dad, Athena, and the demigods leave? I want to talk to the council _alone._

Zeus glared at me with hatred. "This is MY throne room. I'm not going to-" he was cut off by Hestia.

"Please Zeus?" she asked. Hestia was always Zeus' favorite sibling so he agreed and walked out, grumbling, with his brother and daughter as the demigods trailed after them.

"Chiron stay." Annabeth called as our teacher started to walk towards the doors. He stopped and turned around questioningly.

When he walked back, me and Annabeth quickly explained our plan to the remaining Olympians.

"I like it." Hephaestus rumbled. "Teach Zeus what our kids have to live with. But why don't we have them stay at camp for a week, make it more like the original and show them what camp's really like." His siblings nodded while Hades grinned from his throne.

"Hermes?" Annabeth asked the messenger god. "Can you get us a pair of your flying shoes?" He nodded and poofed out of the room. My amazing, brilliant, beautiful girlfriend turned to Hephaestus. "Um…Hephaestus can you ask you a favor?" She looked up at him pleading, but the god of forges was as unpredictable as the sea.

We all stared at him and he chuckled deep in his throat. "Anything to get back at him for allowing Hera to throw me off Olympus."

I took matters into my own hands as Annabeth started to talk to Hera. "Well, I need those godly-cuff-things, the ones that take away powers, three sets. Also, we need a spear kind of like Anaklusmos so the mortals won't see it." He nodded once and poofed away the same way Hermes left.

"You know we're going to have to knock them out right?" My girlfriend asked, making me jump slightly.

After I slowed my heartbeat down again, I answered back, "I know, luckly they left their weapons on their thrones when they left." She raised their eyebrows and turned around. Sure enough, Aegis, my dad's trident **(I hate when people call it a triton, that's his son, NOT his weapon)**, and the lightning bolt were on their respective thrones. You would have thought the gods learned their lesson the first time, but it played in our favor so I didn't mind. _I'm starting to sound like Annabeth! What d-_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the throne room doors opening. "I am not going to be locked out of my own throne room by some…" Zeus trailed off when he saw Hermes with a pair of flying shoes and Hephaestus with gold bands on the floor and a pencil he paying special attention to. _I wonder when they got back…_ I quickly snapped out of my thoughts again as I jumped at the three stunned gods standing in the doorway. Luckily they were human size so I quickly knocked them out before anyone was the wiser.

I lined them out on the floor and the god of forges shrugged as he set the cuffs on their wrists. Annabeth was giving instructions as I stood by and watched. "Zeus has 20%, Athena 50%, and Poseidon 75%. WAIT! Poseidon only gets one so he can control water, this is a reenactment after all."

After all the gods were outfitted properly, Aphrodite changed their clothes into the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts and jeans. When she was done, me and Annabeth took them down to camp and waited for the show to begin.


	3. What the Hell is going on?

******to answer on of my earlier reviews, yes this WILL be a Pothena, but there is a twist! Watch out! I also know Zeus is out of character a bit bu I didn't want a lot of pointless arguingI unless is has...well a point. Now, ON WiTH THE CHAPTER! **

**Poseidon POV**

As I woke up, I felt tired and weak, like I had just run for 10 days straight. But I also felt comfortable and…_right_, like the world is perfect. I looked down because something was on my chest, but it was a mass of blonde hair. _Why?_ I thought before roughly shoving Athena onto the floor and standing up. My legs were wobbly, but they held as I hauled myself off the wood floor.

I heard Athena groan as I looked around, trying to figure out where we are. She quickly jumped up and joined me while analyzing the architecture and furniture and all the other stuff she was looking at.

**( know this description is wrong, but I don't feel like looking at the book so deal with it and pretend it is like that in real life {or as real as fanfiction can be})** The walls were a light greenish blue, kind of like Zeus' and my colors mixed together, and seashells are studded into them at random places, similar to the sea floor. To the left I saw a desk placed right below the window, but it looked brand new, like no one has ever used it. In front of me was a door made of bits of driftwood pieced together. To my right was a saltwater fountain. I turned around and saw the final clue to whose cabin we were in. Leaning against the wall was a small cot with messed up sheets, but the real give-away were the Minotaur horn and a shield. The shield had pictures painted on it, familiar pictures. I showed a boy, girl, and Cyclopes with something gold in their arms; a group of kids wandering down dark passages with a Cyclopes and satyr; and, finally, there were two groups of people fighting each other in front of a building, the defenders were largely outnumbered but in front was a boy fighting a really big, glowing man to the death. I finally understood we were in Percy's room, but I don't know whether it is camp or his mother's apartment. The room was surprisingly clean considering I was usually REALLY messy, maybe Percy took that trait from his mother.

I walked towards the window as Athena studied the room behind me. Suddenly, I tripped on something and landed on my face. I looked down and saw Zeus staring at me. "Get off Poseidon!"

Once I rolled off of my brother, I took a closer look. It suddenly registered, WE WERE ALL 14! As I started to panic, I saw something glint at the bottom of my vision. Once I calmed myself down enough, I looked and saw a gold bracelet on my left wrist. I have never liked wearing much jewelry so I tried to take it off. The stupid thing wouldn't move and it felt like it was glued to my wrist. I yanked as hard as I could, but it didn't move an inch.

Athena had two and so did Zeus, one on each wrist. Athena also had a knife sheath tied to her arm, so she drew the dagger and started hacking at the bronze bands.

After a good five minutes, she shook her head and put the dagger back on her arm. I stood tall and tried to turn into my true form, but it felt like something was blocking me, cutting me off from my powers. Zeus saw me and tried the same thing. He started to concentrate, but nothing happened. His face started getting red from the effort, but still nothing happened.

Now I started to panic, and so did Athena. Somewhere at eh edge of my tunneling vision, I saw my brother standing calmly, completely peaceful, but I did not have the thought to wonder why through the pure terror coursing through me.

You see, when I panic, I argue with Athena, and the same with the wisdom goddess. We don't know why, but arguing helps. Maybe it's the familiarity of it that eases my nerves, I don't know, but it works.

"Poseidon! Look what you did!" She screamed in my face.

"It's not my fault! You should have thought up an escape plan by now!" I yelled back at her with just as much force.

"_You_ let us get knocked out!"

"Well _you-_" I was cut off by Zeus' yelling.

"ENOUGH!" He reminded me of Hera when he did that, but I decided to keep that thought to myself. "Enough with the arguing! We need to go outside and figure out where we are before anyone can be blamed." Me and Athena grumbled as Zeus threw the door wide.

The sunlight hurt my eyes after being in the dark so long, but I quickly adjusted and saw we were at Camp Half-Blood. There were kids wandering around everywhere, in the forest, the arena, the lake, everywhere.

"The wise thing to do right now would be to find Chiron." Athena suggested like it wasn't obvious.

I remembered the demigods said Chiron lives in a place called the "Big House" during one of the solstices, so I looked around until I saw a 3-story, blue house. "This way!" I called over my shoulder as I made my way towards the building. Athena and Zeus had no idea where we were going, but they followed anyway.

Once we reached the house, I stepped onto the porch and opened the door. In the living room, Chiron and Dionysus are playing Pinochle. When Dionysus saw us, he poofed away and Chiron sighed. "Sit down," was all he said as he put the cards away.

Zeus looked furious that he had to take orders from a lower being, but Athena glared at him. He, luckily, got the message: _If we don't do as he says, we will never know what's going on._

He glared, but eventually joined us on the couch as Chiron turned around. He stared at us for some weird reason before shaking his head. "You're probably wondering what's going on, correct?" We nodded so he continued. "Percy, Annabeth, and your fellow Olympians agreed that you should spend some time as a demigod to know what they live with. Those bracelets on your wrists, they take away all godly powers except those that your children have. Also, as long as you wear those, you are mortal. Only the one who put them on can take them off."

"WHAT!" Athena yelled. I was too in shock to respond. _We can DIE? _Zeus looked in the same state I was, so I turned to Athena.

She was angry. _VERY _angry. "What are we supposed to do while we're here?" She whispered, too furious to even yell.

Chiron looked on unafraid of the once-powerful-goddess before him. "You are to be just like the other demigods. You'll go to activities with your cabin mates and play capture the flag against the other campers. Percy will explain more later. Right now we need names so the other campers don't figure out who you are. Hmm…" He stared at us for a while, thinking. "Zeus can be Zack Salt, Poseidon is…" He chuckled to himself while a smirk spread across his face, making him look malicious instead of the laid back centaur the campers describe. "Peter Johnson, and Athena could be Annie Brown. Good?" We all nodded glumly, accepting our fate while Chiron called in a camper. "This is Will Solace" He explained as Will smiled warmly. "He will show you around camp and explain the rules and activities." With that, he turned around and left us alone with Will in the Big House.

**People, I will put up a poll on my account because I don't know whether you want to see their week at camp or if you want me to pull a time lapse or go directly to the plot. I'll give it 24 hoursbecause I LOVE to write and aday without writing is going to be hard on me. Answer soon!**


	4. Author's note

I know you are all yelling at me and ranting on your computers, but I don't think these are good. This is my self-esteem issue again *sigh* I'm gonna leave it up to you. PM me, review, I don't care how just tell me if it's really worth the effort I'vepitting urging into these.


	5. Questions?

Ok, I know you're probably ready to track Me down andscut off my head, but I need to know some things before I finishtrue chapter. I will explain ALMOST everything in this chapter, but I need you to tell me what pis infusing confusing, like Slytherin Paramour. They asked what the percents mean, how I'm going to do pothean with Amphitrite in the picture, and who Zeus is supposed to play in the quest. I need you to review, pm me or anything else you can think of to tell me your questions. If you can get them to me by Sunday, I can have the next chapter up by Monday, so I need reviews!


	6. We're having a Major Relapse

**_Now, I know you're all probably cursing me into oblivion, bu this was a long chapter. I want to warn you, this is from Zeus' pov so if he says cocky, or pompous, don't believe it. He is your typical jerk who believes he can do better than anyone else at everything. I repeat, do not believe ANYTHING Zeus says. _**

**Zeus POV**

When that pony left, the stuck-up son of Apollo gave us a cocky smile and stared at us. "Hi, As Chiron said, I'm Will, Son of Apollo. What are your names?" I saw right through his fake curiosity and found malice and annoyance buried underneath.

"Zack" I spat, not liking having to speak to this brat.

"My name's Peter Johnson." Poseidon answered politely, not realizing that he was being kind to this _**(slkeh lkj LSKjER).**_He gave me a curious look, then turned to Athena as she spoke.

"If you're a son of Apollo, why are you giving us a tour? I thought you were supposed to be practicing you archery, trying to come closer to Artemis' hunter's skill. Oh, and I'm Annie Brown." She was confused, you could tell she did not understand and it was frustrating her.

Will glared daggers at my daughter, showing his true colors. "We're the second best archers, yes, but only because Artemis trains them herself. Where did you hear this?" He stared us down, and I cursed silently. Luckily, my daughter was wise and replied, "We met them before we made it to camp."

He relaxed and started to talk to all three of us again. "Well, first I'll take you to Cabin 11, show you to Travis and Connor, then the arena to test your weapon skill." The pompous fool turned on his hell and walked out, assuming we would follow him. I stood firm, refusing to follow someone so incompetent, when Poseidon and Athena grabbed my arms, dragging me out after them.

I haven't been to this blasted camp in a few hundred years, since my son Perseus. **(Oh, the irony)** While we walked, I saw the different cabins representing that god's personality.

When we reached the Hermes Cabin, **(again, I'm too lazy to look up the description) **I saw that it looked like a big, run-down shack. A caduceus above the door, and the walls had paint peeling off. After the annoying son of Apollo…Wallace, Watson…whatever. After Wilbur opened the door, a horrible stench rolled out and into my nostrils, making my eyes water. We walked inside and kids with sleeping bags were scattered across the floor. The kids were all packed onto the floor because the beds were full, so we had trouble walking to the other side of the room.

Two twin boys were on a bed when we finally made it over. They were whispering to each other quietly, but when they saw us, they stopped and stood up. "I'm Travis" the one on the left said. "And I'm Connor" spoke the one on the right. "And we're the Cabin leaders!" The talked in unison and it was getting annoying. "Are they-" The two were interrupted by the All-Important-Wall-e **(sorry, I just HAD to put that in there even though Zeus doesn't watch mortal movies often)**

"Undetermined" They groaned along with the rest of their cabin. **(here comes the first similarity) **

"Wait," My daughter spoke up for me and my brother. "What does that mean?"

The twins sighed and flopped onto their beds. "You see" they explained. "when a friend of ours saved the gods' butts, **(no thunder because Zeus is down here at the moment)** the gods gave him a gift. He asked that they claim their kids, that means the kid knows who their parents are, and the kid goes and stays with their siblings. But, the gods never kept their promise" Suddenly all the other kids in the room started yelling. "Shut up!" screamed on of the twins. "So, anyways, now things are back to the way they were before the war, kids suddenly disappearing, campers who hate their unknown parents, the works. Now, the cabin is filled with kids who don't know their parents so they have to stay here. Same thing with you. You'll stay with us unless you're claimed."

"How long will that take?" Poseidon asked. All the campers that heard that started to laugh, I don't know why though, they should be happy that they have somewhere to stay away from the monsters.

Walter lead us out while the kids laughed in the cabin behind us. We walked towards the arena in the distance.

Athena and Poseidon walked behind me as we entered into the sunlight shining into the roofless training area. Inside, a group of warriors were sparing towards the side. _I could take them_, I thought as I watched them fight.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a camper running over to us. "Will, Michael got hurt so we need an archery teacher." **(I know, I know, Michael Yew was killed during the war, give me a break, you can't expect me to invent all new names) **He panted from his long run. The cocky fool nodded and ran off, leaving me and my two followers alone.

Suddenly, a muscly girl walked out of the fray happening beside us and came over. "New campers I'd guess." She said arrogantly. She looked and acted like Ares all the way down to the sneer on her face. "I'll assume you don't have weapons?"

Athena took out a knife I had not noticed was tied to her arm, and Poseidon pulled a pen out of his pocket. I started to laugh until he uncapped it, and a three-foot bronze sword jumped out. I started to get angry. How come I was the only one that didn't get a weapon! Then I noticed something was in my pocket and took it out. It was just a pencil. I was about to throw it on the ground when I got a weird feeling like I should push the eraser. I had never felt something like this before, so I did as it said. The moment my thumb touched the pink eraser, a large imperial gold spear appeared.

"I'm Clarisse and I'm goin to teach you how to fight." She looked bored while she said that, but I wasn't paying much attention to her. I don't need her help, I can fight great on my own. "You first princess." She pointed at Athena before stalking to the center a few feet away.

My dear daughter held her dagger at eh ready and waited for utter chaos to commence. Clarisse swung her spear and Athena just barely brought her knife up fast enough to stop the blow. Clarisse started to spin her spear around when Athena struck, but Clarisse was too quick. She raised her spear and defended the strike.

It went like this for about a minute before Clarisse saw an opening and thrust her spear forward. Athena tried to stop the weapon, but she was too slow and Clarisse placed the spear at my daughter's throat.

Athena was panting heavily, but Clarisse, the cocky idiot, was fine and ready for another go. She turned around and looked at my selfish brother. "You next." Poseidon gulped and walked toward her slowly. "He looks so much like Prissy, this will be fun." She was muttering to herself, but my prick of a brother heard it.

"What does that mean?" He asked, too curious to shut his stupid mouth.

She cursed before answering his question. "Prissy is the only camper I can't beat in a fight, and since this pipsqueak looks like a carbon copy, it will be just like creaming the real one." She grinned maniacally and Poseidon paled even more.

She attacked with more ferocity then with Athena, which I didn't care mind you, so the fight was over in half the time.

When Poseidon's sword flew out of his hands and across the arena, I tried to hold in my laughter at his miserable failure. He was panting more than Athena, but he quickly got his briath before retrieving his sword and joining Athena on the sidelines.

Clarisse looked like she went through a walk in the park, so I brought out my spear and charged, ready for the fight to be over quickly. Right when I was about to win **(this is Zeus we're talking about, so he was actually worse then Poseidon, but he is VERY arrogant remember.) **She put the tip of her spear to my neck.

I was happy that the only reason she beat me was because she got lucky, but when I turned around, Poseidon and Athena were trying to hide their faces, but I saw they were laughing, maybe it was because Clarisse almost got beat by a "newbie" as she calls us. **(NOT!)**

I heard clapping _at least SOMEONE admires my skill _and turned around to find Poseidon's brat of a son, Percy Jackson, the one that put us here in the first place. "Good job Clarisse." He said. _What? _"You managed to fight the new campers without drawing blood OR bruising them. GREAT! You want to spar?" He pulled out a pen kind of like the one Poseidon had and walked up to her. I wanted to see what this so called "Hero of Olympus" could do. Probably not as good as me, but I still was curious.

**Poseidon POV**

When Percy started clapping, I saw Zeus smirk, _there's his arrogance,_ and turn around to face my son. "Good job Clarisse." I saw Zeus' face turn to outrage and almost laughed out loud, he thought Percy was clapping for his poor _Oh, so very poor,_ performance against Clarisse! "You managed to fight the new campers without drawing blood OR bruising them. GREAT! Do you want to spar?" She shrugged and Percy walked up.

I was a bit skeptical about Percy. I mean, I know what you're saying, "He's you son, you should be supporting him" or "He's fought KRONOS! A bunch of times and came out perfectly fine." But that Clarisse girl was HUGE! She's all brawn, plus, she is skilled with that spear. Percy has lean, wiry muscles and, he may be tall, but he's kind of skinny compared to his opponent, who could win a bodybuilder contest easily. In other words, she can squish him to a pulp without any effort if she wanted to.

Percy slowly walked towards her in the center of the arena, a sword in his hand. When the two were facing each other, all of the other fights around them stopped. The tension running through the crown was so strong you could cut it with a knife.

Clarisse leveled her spear while Percy stared at her indifferently. She ran at him, anger twisting her features, and started the fight. Suddenly, they were just blurs as they struck back and forth. They were going so fast I couldn't see what was happening, but over the clash of metal, I could hear the occasional grunts or cursing.

As quickly as it started, the fight stopped with Percy's sword to the girl's neck, her spear somehow ended up on the other side of the Arena. "Dead" Percy whispered, still calm. He looked like he just took a walk on the beach, no sweat, no panting or tiredness. "I'll take these three." He said as he slowly walked towards us and placed the sword on a rack against the wall. "Follow me, I have to explain some things." With that, he stalked away, surprisingly empty of his old humor.

"Why is he so serious? What happened to him, Poseidon?" Athena turned to me. She was worried about Percy, which I found out of character for her.

"Why do you care?" Zeus asked. He was suspicious about his daughter for some reason.

"He is friends with my daughter-"

"Boyfriend." I cut her off.

She cleared her throat and began again. "He is Annabeth's boyfriend. If something is wrong with him, she wouldn't take it well. All I want is the best for her." She defended herself.

"You coming?" Someone called. I looked over and saw Percy standing at the entrance patiently. I left my brother and niece in the arena and jogged over to my son happily, finally having a chance to talk to him without Zeus looking over his shoulder.

"Percy, son, how is life treating you?" I asked joyfully. His smile dropped and lost its luster as he frowned at me.

"One." He spoke with a slight edge in his voice. "I'll talk to you about rules later, which includes not calling me son. Two, didn't you know? Mom and Paul died last week, a fire burned down their apartment and the firemen were too late." Tears filled his eyes before he blinked them away and walked to Zeus and Athena. "Come on! I'm not going to treat you any differently than the other campers."

Zeus glared daggers at Percy's retreating back, but followed after him. He led us back to his, _or is it my? _Cabin and locked the door behind us. "I need to tell you the rules so you don't blow your cover and ruin the plan." Percy explained as he glared at Zeus.

"And why should we do as you say, seaweed spawn?" Athena sneered as my son crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Because if you don't, one: we'll leave you like this, cuffs and status alike; and two: because I'm stronger then you at the moment." He explained. He was acting differently than usual_ not that I see him much_, more sarcastic and…the closest thing would be brutal, like Ares.

Zeus was furious and tried to attack Percy, trying to show he was still "strong" as he and Hera call it. He leapt towards my son and threw a punch, but Percy simply sidestepped, caught his fist, and threw him over his shoulder, effectively smashing my brother's shoulder. Zeus groaned as Athena glared at Percy, but luckily she was smart enough not to attack either.

"Percy, why are you like this?" I asked. He was so odd today, and I wanted to help.

Percy growled and spun around to face me. Fire burned in his eyes as he responded, "Gods you're morons! I just told you Mom and Paul died, can't you get it into your heads?" He punched his fist into the wall, breading the boards and creating a hole. My son closed his eyes and ran a hand through is long hair, trying to calm himself. "Look, you follow my rules, and I take those bracelets off when you're done."

Athena glared at him, but didn't do anything, probably so she can squeeze some helpful information from him. Zeus took a different approach though., he asked, "What rules? I will not follow rules given to me by some weakling." He spat after he had pushed himself off the floor.

"Zeus" Percy growled.

Suddenly, the door to Percy's cabin swung open to reveal Athena's daughter, Annabel I think. "You are no longer in a position of power, and as such, will give respect those over you." She stalked across the room and smiled at Percy. He calmed a little but still looked angry.

"Here are the guidelines." My son spoke. "One: you are only allowed to use the names Chiron gave you, Zack Salt, Peter Johnson," Annabeth and Percy started chuckling when he said that, "And Annie Brown".

"How did you know our names?" I asked. He wasn't at the Big House when we first came. Actually, he wasn't _anywhere_ when Will gave us the tour…

Percy's lip tugged up slightly. "Nico's not the only camper that hides in the dark."

Annabeth took matters into her own hands, trying to bring the conversation back to the plan. "The second rule is, you can't talk about any of the gods, which includes your duties and other matters of that category. And three: you will act like all the other campers. That means you will stay in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed, and doing everything with them." She explained.

Now Zeus looked furious. His entire face was red all the way to his hairline. "You – you – _dare_…" he was at a loss for words he was so outraged. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen, including Typhon, but Percy and Annabeth remained calm. I don't know how they weren't afraid of my brother who would eventually regain godhood and take revenge on them.

"Zeus" Annabeth reprimanded again, for Percy was still a little angry at me, Athena was still frightened, and as for myself? Well, I was too busy cowering in the corner to be of help to anyone. Call me a chicken, but Zeus is _terrifying _when he's angry. "Mom, any questions?"

I turned to Athena and could practically see the gears turning in her head **(like father, like son) **"Yes. What are these percentage numbers on our wristbands?"

"Ah, yes. I suppose you would have picked up on those." Said Annabeth. "Well, we are trying to make your stay at camp as close to the real thing as possible, so-"

"Those numbers tell us how much you stink." Percy interjected. He seemed to have gotten over his outburst earlier, or maybe he was just putting up a front. Annabeth glared at him, but he didn't flinch, which means he either doesn't get as scared as I do, or he's just plain stupid. If that was me on the other side of that scowl, I'd be running out of he as fast as my shortened legs would carry me.

_Snap out of it!_ So this is what it's like to have ADHD, I wonder how they – I shook my head and looked around again. Zeus was angry, Athena looked offended, and I completely forgot what was just said. Oh, wait, Percy said the numbers tell us how much we stink, yeah. Wait, I smelled my armpits, I don't smell that much. "Hey, did these things" I shook the bracelet on my wrist to show what I was talking about. "Give us ADHD?"

"Yeah, you have a demigod's level of ADHD and dyslexia. And Percy, oh Percy" Annabeth sighed and shook her head. "The higher the percentage, the more demigod scent you…produce for lack of a better term."

"But" Interrupted Athena AGAIN, will she ever keep her mouth shut? "Why do we have to _have_ demigod stench? I – I mean scent?" she glared at Percy, but he just ignored her.

"Duh!" My son said like it should be obvious. "You're going-" Annabeth clamped a hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Going…to play in capture the flag!" She finished as she glared at my son. **(See? I haven't forgotten the main story plot! How did Athena NOT see that? Maybe she's lost a few brain cells over the past few millennia or something…)**"Now, back to your cabin, go on, it's almost time for dinner. Go on." Annabeth showed us out of the cabin and slammed the door begind us. Now I feel bad for my son, having to live with someone like _that? _She was worse than Athena! And that's saying something. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on her though, she does make Percy happy.

And with that thought, I followed Zeus and Athena back to the Hermes Cabin.

**_Now, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know it was not what you were expecting but don't worry, the next chapter will be all of the juicy stuff, this was just explanations. I know you are going to kill me, but I need to tell you some things. I'm going to stop writing for a little while, this is going on hiatus. Don't kill me, I have my reasons. What I want to do is finish writing then update it when I feel you deserve it. Please forgive me but I'm writing too slow to do this on a daily basis and I want my readers to have a constant updateonto a dabble here and there. Also, because you are taking this so well, I'm going to work on a second story as well, so you will hMoreno reason to track down my house. Good luck in the world._**


End file.
